


Знак

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armitage Hux Lives, Gen, Microfic, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: однажды хакс находит вещь из прошлого.





	Знак

**Author's Note:**

> спонтанная аушка из реплаев в твиттере.  
> вдохновение ака та самая подвеска в том самом (ну, ладно, не в том самом) снегу: https://mobile.twitter.com/irishka_F1/status/1347916490180321280

_AU, в которой старкиллер не был взорван, однако первый орден все равно его покинул. во время эвакуации кто-то обронил подвеску с символом ордена, но в спешке ничего не заметил. так она там и осталась. в снегу. на мигом опустевшей планете._

***

годы спустя хакс возвращается. с ним — новый орден, стремительно отвоевывающий позиции у восстановленной республики. беспощадная военная машина, работающая без перебоев.

сцепив руки за спиной, хакс наблюдает, как территорию старой-новой базы расчищают от снега — огромные машины сгребают его в кучи.

хакс скользит взглядом по округе. в одном из свежих сугробов глаз цепляет что-то тёмное, и бывший генерал — а ныне верховный лидер, — повинуясь странному порыву, которому не может найти объяснения, посылает личного помощника проверить, что там. тот убегает, скрипя сапогами по снегу.

вернувшись, помощник протягивает руку, и из его ладони, подпрыгивая на тонкой цепочке, падает и повисает в воздухе подвеска с хорошо знакомым символом. чувствуя, как в душе что-то беспокойно ворочается, будто пробуждаясь от долгого сна, хакс ловит край подвески между указательным и средним пальцами. помощник отпускает цепочку. теперь находку можно поднести ближе к глазам и хорошенько рассмотреть.

хакс не знает, кому она принадлежала. может только гадать, когда ее потеряли. он не суеверен и предпочитает полагаться на холодный расчёт, который не раз спасал его от гибели, но сейчас ему хочется верить, что побрякушка с эмблемой старого ордена — это знак.

знак, что в этот раз все сложится иначе.


End file.
